The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some communication systems, serializer/′deserializer (SERDES) is used in interfaces to minimize input/output (I/O) pins and interconnects. An interface generally includes a transmitting portion and a receiving portion. In some examples, the transmitting portion includes a serializer that converts data from a parallel format to a serial format, and transmits the data in the serial format; and the receiving portion includes a deserializer that receives data in the serial format and converts the received data from the serial format to the parallel format.